1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna constructions and more particularly to a wire carrier clip for providing an improved method and means for attaching lead wires to the antenna.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Most antenna installations in the home TVRO industry have no means of attaching the receiving cables to the antenna. It is largely left up to the imagination of the installer as how best to attach the antenna lead wires. Most installers use plastic tie wraps to secure the lead wires, drilling holes in the antenna mesh or antenna ribs for attachment.
Tie wraps usually don't last long in the weather conditions of an outside installation. Consequently, important wires are caused to dangle and are left unattached.